This invention relates to a coating film transfer tool for transferring a film to a receiving surface. The film may be a coating film for correction, an adhesive, a decorative coating film, or the like.
FIG. 6a shows a conventional coating film transfer tool 100 with its cover removed. This coating film transfer tool comprises a casing 200 having two reel support shafts 22a and 22b, a transfer head 300, which protrudes outwardly from an end of the casing and has a pressing transfer part 340 at its tip, a tape supply reel 24b and a take-up core 24a, which are rotatably mounted on the support shafts 22a and 22b respectively, and a transfer tape T comprising a base material tape coated with a coating film. The cover of the casing 200 is not shown.
A transfer tape T is initially wound on the supply reel 24b. As the tape T is unreeled from the supply reel 24b, it is separated into a coating film and a base material tape at the transfer part 340, and the coating film is transferred to a receiving surface. Only the base material tape is wound onto the take-up core 24a. 
In the coating film transfer tool 100 of FIG. 6a, the take-up core 24a and the supply reel 24b are connected by an endless rubber belt B, which causes the take-up core and supply reel to rotate cooperatively.
A transfer head 300 comprises a main head body 320, having an elongated pressing part 340 extending across the width of the main head body 320 at its tip, and a cylinder-shaped support shaft 360. A bearing 260, which supports the support shaft 360 of the transfer head 300, is provided in the casing 200. FIG. 6(b) is a perspective view of the transfer head 300 and the bearing part 260 and FIG. 6(c) is a cross-sectional view taken on plane cxe2x80x94c of FIG. 6(a). As shown in FIG. 6(b), the support shaft 360 of the transfer head 300 is cylinder-shaped and is rotatably supported by the bearing 260.
By the above-described structure, even when the casing 200 is inclined while the coating film transfer tool 100 is being used, the transfer head 300 rotates in the direction shown by an arrow of FIG. 6(c) so that the entire length of the pressing transfer part 340 of the main body 320 of the head is pressed against a receiving surface. As a result, the coating film transfer tool 100 is capable of good transfer performance. However, because of the space needed to accommodate the bearing 260, the distance from the supply reel 2b to the opposite end of the casing inevitably becomes large, and the overall size of the coating film transfer tool 100 becomes large as a result.
Transfer tapes are continually being made thinner, and thinner tape base material films have weaker elasticity. When a transfer tape T having weak elasticity is used in a coating film transfer tool 100, in which the distance from the supply reel 24b to the transfer head at the opposite end of the casing is large, another problem arises. That problem is the ease with which twisting, meandering, or folding of the transfer tape T can occur between the supply reel and the transfer head at the opposite end of the casing.
In a coating film transfer tool disclosed in Unexamined PCT National Phase Publication No. 502211/1993, a transfer head is mounted to a casing by inserting a convex part provided in the casing into a concave part provided on the transfer head so that they are in sliding engagement with each other. By eliminating the support shaft and attaching the transfer head to the casing by inserting a convex part into a small concave part, the distance from the supply reel to the transfer head at the opposite end of the casing can be shortened, and the coating film transfer tool can be miniaturized. In this coating film transfer tool, when the casing is inclined while the tool is in use, the transfer head rotates by the sliding engagement of the concave and convex parts, and consequently the whole pressing surface of the transfer head is pressed against a receiving surface.
However, in case of the coating film transfer tool of Unexamined PCT National Phase Publication No. 502211/1993, if there is a breakage or distortion on the surfaces of the concave and convex parts, the transfer head becomes incapable of rotating smoothly. Therefore, the finish of the surfaces of the concave and convex parts requires close attention in the manufacturing process, which is time-consuming.
The coating film transfer tool in accordance with the invention comprises a casing, a supply core and a take-up core, both disposed rotatably in the casing, a transfer head having a main body, a pressing part protruding from an end of the casing, and a transfer tape wound on the supply core. The transfer tape includes a tape base material which extends around the pressing part to the take-up core, and a transferable coating film which is separable from the tape base material, at the location of the pressing part, for transfer onto a receiving surface while the remaining tape base material is wound onto the take-up core. To this extent, the transfer tool in accordance with the invention is similar to a conventional coating film transfer tool. The coating film transfer tool in accordance with the invention departs from the conventional transfer tool in that it has a bearing hole in the main body of the transfer head, the bearing hole extending in a direction transverse to the direction in which the pressing part protrudes from the casing, and an insertion member extending into the bearing hole at the end of the casing from which the pressing part protrudes. The bearing hole is preferably tapered, having its smallest cross-section approximately at the center of the transfer head. In a most preferred embodiment, the bearing hole is a through hole through which the insertion member extends.
The transfer head is mounted in the casing by insertion of the insertion member into the bearing hole of the main body of the transfer head. The transfer head can be rotated relative to the casing while being supported by the insertion member. When the coating film transfer tool is inclined while being used, the transfer head rotates relative to the casing so that the entire pressing surface of the transfer part presses against a receiving surface, and effective transfer of the coating film is achieved. It is not necessary to provide extra space in the casing in order to mount the transfer head rotatably, as was the case in the past. Accordingly, the coating film transfer tool can be miniaturized.